Chard
One of The Being's seeded worlds in Neo-Terra =History= Early History Chard was once a barren sphere, smaller than the mercury of the Sol system. Then thanks to the kindness of the being it was graced by Life, but this life came at a price, to gain enough sunlight Chard had to be very close to it's Red dwarf sun; Charr. Becoming this close to a star is dangerous for a planet of Chard's size, and Chard became Tidally locked. One side froze as the planet stopped turning and one side baked in the heat and light of Charr. All large life was killed off, only the Tardigrades, Rotifers, Bacteria, Algae, Seaweed, and protists remained. Many of these sought refuge far underground. Underground life Under Chard's Charred surface the life lucky enough to survive began evolving and diversifying, with the Tardigrades changing the most thanks to constant bombardment from Charr, one group of said Tardigrades that had changed less than the rest began to nest near underground pools, filled with algea and bacteria. These plants fed off the heat bombard the planet and the geothermic heat of the core, given the Tardigrades food. They became intelligent, feeding off excess food and learning to tame the wild Ursigrades and rotifers that dwelled nearby, eventually becoming a farming society. The Thrikk, as these Farmers called themselves began to develop a tongue of clicks and Chirps. They developed extremely limited sense of hearing enough, to hear their tongue, but nothing else. With the increase in Communication the Thrikk began to dwell in small subterranean hives beneath the surface, always in communication to each other. However these Thrikk show some differences to the Om of Jiaggaus, having no caste system. However, their concept of individuals was still limited, though each Thrikk had names; they were numbers like 23153. Food is shared as is labor, no matter how difficult the job preformed by an individual is, they are less of a Hive mind, more of a Communist society. They did have an abnormal high respect for life, as it is incredibly rare on their world, and a tight social bond with each other. Expansion As they developed the Thrikk began to expand towards the surface and the verdant lands of the storm belt, here they domesticated the Numerous Gummygrades and began to expand and farm, continuing much in the same way of life, but not inventing much, apart from simple water pouches to feed Gummygrades and other cattle. They did bring some Gummygrades underground in separate regions of the cave, to protect them from future storms. First Contact Has not occured yet =Features= Life *Ursigrade family -Tardigrade like descendants adapted to fill the niches of Moles and bears, they are massive compared to the Thrikk and mostly carnivorous, however they are still far smaller than a Terran Rat *Gummygrade family -Smaller than the Ursigrades but larger than the Thrikk, they have small, atrophied legs and long, bloated bodies. They slowly ooze around pools and feed on algea and bacteria, producing a Gummy oil used by the Thrikk for building. *The Thrikk-The Sapient race of Chard, they are a fusion of the Om and the Commu-Roaches, culturally and physically. They are mostly farmers, with smart teeth on their mouth holes for piercing shells. They live in large hives, and have a firm obsession with life. *Bacteria Descendants *Algea Descenants *Protists Geography Chard is a world of extremes, the side facing the sun is hellish and sun baked, bombarded with constant solar radiation and long since evaporated of all surface water. However on the other side it is crystalline waste, ice as far as the eye can see. But where the two hellish environments meet a wonderful paradise is born. A storm zone occurs where both zones meet, filled with surface water and verdant. Many large Gummygrades and Ursigrades exist here, as well as the few surface Thrikk mounds. Category:Planets Category:Tardigrade Category:Neo-Terra Category:Nature Category:Landmasses